


Bad Vibes

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Banter, Creepy, Drabble, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Paranoia, Pointless, Raijin Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Celty doesn't know if she likes Shinra's new guest.





	Bad Vibes

When Shinra had said that he was bringing a friend over from school that day, Celty had honestly wondered if he was joking. She felt bad for thinking that way, but she was just going off past experience. She had been with Shinra practically his whole life, and in all of that time, she had never known him to be the type to have friends. And in a way, as mean as it sounded, she could understand why. Over the years, as much as she hated to admit it, she had grown increasingly fond of the boy, but that was partially from being in close proximity to him for years. She had time to not only get used to his quirks, but to also see the sweeter side of him. But to the average human, meeting him for the first time was probably jarring. 

For one thing, Shinra was pretty shameless in a lot of ways. The boy seemed to have no verbal filter to him, nor did social conventions seem to influence what he said. He could make a shamelessly perverted comment without even seeming to notice, or he would make a rude or antagonizing one with seemingly no fear of facing physical repercussions for what he said. But by far, the worst was that, because he was so used to seeing the human body, both inside and out, he never seemed to see anything wrong with talking about intestines or anything else at any point, even during meals. She had a strong stomach and even she felt nauseous after some of his tales. 

All of these factors, combined with his niche interests, always made him somewhat of an outsider. He never was the kid who invited other people over to the house. Probably a good thing, seeing as she didn’t really want to wear her helmet all day to hide the fact she was a dullahan, but still. 

_Supposedly_ , he was friends with a boy named Shizuo Heiwajima, but she had yet to ever see the boy in person. Part of her was glad for that too, as she had heard some rather terrifying rumors about the boy. However, Shinra had made it clear that the kid he was bringing over was not Shizuo. Instead, it was some boy named Izaya Orihara, who was going to help with some Biology project they had to work on for their club. 

Part of her expected him to come in giggling, rolling a plastic skeleton model or something. So, she was shocked to see an actual living, breathing human being following after him. And the kid didn’t even look like Shinra forced him into coming along with him. 

She was also caught off-guard by how beautiful this boy looked. He did not look like the type who would be interested in Biology. He looked more like someone who would pursue a career in acting or modelling. 

The boy was borderline feminine-looking, with his long eyelashes and slim figure. He had creamy pale skin, which stood out even more with his dark black and red clothing. He had an intelligent appearance about him, coupled well with his sharp features and obsidian black hair. 

He didn’t look like the type who would hang around Shinra. But hey, she supposed she was happy Shinra had a friend.

Beaming proudly, Shinra said, “Celty-san, this is Izaya-kun. I wouldn’t get too close to him though, because to be perfectly honest, he’s a terrible person!”

Celty was kind of taken aback by Shinra’s blunt rudeness and part of her felt like reprimanding him, but she got caught even more off-guard by how Izaya barely reacted to that. The boy simply gave Shinra a slightly tired and annoyed look as he asked, “Is that how you are going to introduce me to everybody we meet?”

Shinra continued to beam as he chirped, “I only think it’s fair to give people a solid warning before you cause any damage to their psyches.”

Izaya didn’t even bother to deny Shinra’s claims. Instead, he just shook his head and sighed, “You are so cruel, Shinra-san. Besides, you are not the nicest person either, you know?” 

Shinra nodded in agreement, but pointed out, “Very fair point, however, Celty-chan should be very aware about how terrible I am by now.”

Raising his hands up in mock surrender, Izaya smirked as he said, “Fair enough.” He then turned his attention to Celty. Bowing politely, he said, “Hello, Celty-san. As Shinra said, my name is Izaya Orihara, and I promise you, Shinra is only exaggerating.”

“I am?” Shinra piped up. 

Pointedly ignoring the other boy, Izaya just continued on by raising back up and giving Celty a smile, saying, “I hope we can become friends at some point, yeah?”

Celty didn’t know what exactly she found off-putting about that. Maybe it was the creepy smile that had an element of fakeness or coldness about it. Maybe it was Izaya’s vermillion-red eyes, which seemed to be searching through her soul for secrets. Maybe it was from the conversation between the two about how terrible they were. Maybe it was just her gut. But for whatever reason, she got a bad feeling as she just nodded towards the boy, a creeping feeling crawling on her back.

For whatever reason, she wanted this boy to leave the apartment now. Though she couldn’t bring herself to be honest about this sentiment to Shinra. He was obviously very excited about the boy coming to their place, and she didn’t want to ruin his one friendship.

Shinra saved her somewhat by saying, “Well, let’s leave Celty-san alone. Come on, Izaya.” He beckoned Izaya towards his room. 

Izaya nodded and then turned to Celty, saying, “It was nice to see you, Celty-chan!” Then with that, he followed after Shinra. 

Celty had nodded back, but she couldn’t say she agreed with the sentiment. 

A part of her hoped that Izaya Orihara wouldn’t become a regular part of her day-to-day life.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this came across as pointless, but I don't know, I would find it interesting if Celty had ever met Izaya during the Raijin era, and if she had never trusted the guy from the start. So I just whipped this up really fast. Despite how pointless and boring this probably came off, I hope you enjoyed anyway. 
> 
> As always, critique is wanted and if you see a mistake, feel free to point out any mistakes you see.
> 
> And as always, have a great day!


End file.
